Hunters
by Feyre Archeon
Summary: What happened in the future? What if there were originally five clans, only one is hidden? Just a random story. Plots and characters are my own. Please don't judge, my first fanfic AN: Firestar is not the one in the books
1. BeforeDuring Death

A rustle in the leaves made the ginger tabby jump. At first the she-cat thought is was the wind but when a burmese stepped nimbly over the brambles she crouched down, ears flattened against her head she hissed.

"Calm yourself, Lightstar. Your as prickly as a thorn these days." The burmese set to cleaning behind his ears. The she-cat glared at the tom.

"Easy for you to say." She hissed. The tom seemed to be ignoring her. At first she was fine but then it starting being annoying, and then frustrating. The silence was filled with tight tension, that was broken when a tortoiseshell she-cat leaped from a rock high above the two lone cats. The maine coon eyed Lightstar then moved towards the tom. Carefully weaving herself around him before bringing her muzzle up to his ear.

"This isn't a good idea, Flamestar" she hissed.

" No need to worry, Silversword. No one's claws are unsheathed" he meowed calmly. She grumbled before carefully placing herself next to the tom. Both she cats eyed each other suspiciously in the dark of night, there eyes glowing. The tom was still ignoring both she-cats, but seemed to have tensed as Silversword arrived.

A howl echoed through the night. Flamestars ears pricked up and he was now readying himself for a fight. "Run" he hissed at both she-cats. they both hesitated until a dog bounded into the clearing. Claws unsheathed, Flamestar leaped. Both she-cats looked at each other and joined the warrior as he fought.

Yowls broke through the silent night, waking all cats within a million miles. Firestar leaped up and ran out of the den. Chasing the sound and scents of his mother, father and aunt. He arrived just in time to see his mother pummelling the dog's stomach. He watched as his father leaped, landing on the dogs shoulders and digging his claws into its neck. He leaned down and let his teeth sink into the dog's neck. The dog howled with pain and lashed out, creating an open wound around his pelt. He watched as the cat tumbled through the air. He felt a limp body collapsed on him. He whipped around to his sister unconscious.

When the dog took its final breath. He and his sister raced over to their father. They crouched down as his mother held him close to her, the Clan crowded them, all bowing their heads. And Firestar watched as his father died in his mother's paws. His life would never be the same.


	2. After Death

It was no secret that the Clan had changed after my father's death. Everyone was more quiet and reserved. My brother was now leader of the Clan, with our mother's help of course.

I was now an apprentice rather than the kit I was when my father passed. Sometimes Stoneclaw would take me to a Gathering and I would listen as other cats whisper about my brother being the 'Rogue's Incarnate'. It was no secret that I missed my father, and it was times like these that I wished he were here to reassure me.

* * *

Crazy as it seems, I didn't want to leave. Although we were in peril and there was no prey left for us to hunt, I could not stomach leaving our territory.

I glanced to the sky, hoping to SkyClan that we could stay. Instead all I saw were the stars that mocked me.

"Duskpaw! Dawnpaw!" my mother's shrill voice echoed throughout the camp. Snapping out of my reverie, I trotted over to her den. I noticed my sister bounding over from the medicine den. Dawnpaw was the medicine cat's apprentice and my sister. She was a ginger tabby with startling green eyes, a complete contrast to my mother and I. My mother was a white tabby with blue eyes and a heart the size of Texas. I was the black sheep of the family, literally. I'm an all-black tabby cat. Nothing like either of my parents. Once we reached the den, my mum prowled out. Sitting down by the brambles, I waited for her to reach us. Once she was close enough for me to read her, I tensed. She was limping slightly and she looked withdraw. I held my breath, awaiting the bad news.

* * *

I crouched in the bushes beside Stoneclaw, monitoring the rabbit ahead of us.

"Watch its body language, Frostpaw," Stoneclaw muttered.

We were on a hunting patrol with Shockwave and his apprentice, Rosepaw. The other two cats were hidden in a bush across the clearing. I crept forward a few steps before resting back on my haunches, ready to pounce.

 _3 2 1…_

My body moved and I was upon the rabbit, claws sinking into its fur clad body. It gave an animalistic scream as I lowered my muzzle to its neck. I waited a moment before sinking my teeth in.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I'll update again soon. If you like Warriors, could you please read a story by one of the following authors, and review. Please let them know Feyre sent you;**

· **caliconfirmed**

· **OJ with a Hint of Lemon**

· **Five Dollar Mixtape**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**

 **Love You, ~Feyre**


End file.
